wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smartiepants
Smarticus "Smartiepants" Googaloo is a new racer from the game Sugar rush. He came with an extension pack to the game which included 9 new racers, and he is considered the smartest out of all the racers. He knows a lot about vehicle mechanics, as he built his own kart instead of getting one from the kart bakery. He is based on smarties, his fans are smarties and he drives a kart called the "Kartie tube". Bio "This young genius is a mechanical mastermind! Smarticus ,or as his friends and fans call him, "Smartiepants", has a head full of bright and brilliant ideas that help him and his kart go that little bit further. He's always adding more rocket boosters or flame-throwers to his kart (which he made himself!), so watch out when this little brain-box is on the track!" Appearance Smartiepants has orange-brownish skin with rosy red cheeks. His most recognisable feature is his huge, chocolate glasses which cover most of his face and make his eyes look huge. He has chocolate brown eyes, and big, puffy, sky blue hair. He wears a brown t-shirt with a white S on it, and a blue jacket with brown streaks. His pants are dark blue with different coloured spots on them, resembling a smartie tube. He wears chocolate brown socks and darker brown shoes. Role in the game Like Flosstia, Smartiepants liked to boast a little to the other racers about his hand-made kart, and said that the kart bakery karts were "tacky" and "boring". Smartiepants usually kept his knowledge to himself, which usually made him snobby and selfish, But he eventually learnt that its good to help others with your knowledge, and it will give you a bigger challenge. Smartiepants likes to spend most of his time hanging out with his friends in the junkyard, adding upgrades to his kart. He sometimes has trouble getting along with the other racers, such as Fizzabella or Jelliot , as he consideres himself much more intelligent than them. However, they are still his friends and he still enjoys racing with them. Kart Smartipants' kart, the "Kartie tube", is the most complex of all, as he made it entirely by himself out of scrap kart materials and stuff he made himself. It is a smarties tube with the open lid as the seat at the back. There are different coloured smarties as wheels, front logo (which has a white S on it) and mirror. There are 3 different coloured exhaust pipes on each side of the kart. The kartie tube has the highest item range out of all the karts in Sugar Rush, and because of Smarticus' engineering, it can do just about anything to make it go faster. Gallery Smartiepants.jpeg|Smartiepants next to the "Kartie tube" IMG 0257.JPG|The Kartie Tube in starting position. (Note that this looks like the engine of the Kartie tube.) IMG_0392.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers added to Sugar Rush IMG 0508.JPG|Group photo of the 9 new racers genderbent. Smarticus' female name is 'Smartha' haliboot_icon_set_by_geovanni_eklipz-d67q7mo.gif|Icon set by Geovanni-Eklipz. Smartiepants is 3rd from right art_trade_oh_if_it_isnt_mr_smartypants____by_lunacri-d69dnuq.jpg|by lunacri _art_trade__why_must_i_be_alive____by_sugarrushextreme-d6dagn6.png|by SugarRushExtreme (a.k.a. Wreck-itEve105) KINDLE CAMERA 1375360254000.jpg|by Sugarrushfan2 For Haleh.png|by Citrusella Flugpucker Art trade a helping hand by stevensparkaholic-d6ljsls.png|by StevenSparkaholic smarties.jpg|Smarties Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Males Category:Racers Category:Sweetie Rush Racers Category:Haliboot's characters